Men and Boys
by MattyR
Summary: Rufus is spending a night alone in the loft, that is until there's a knock at the door...


Rufus Humphrey lounged on the couch in his dimly lit loft, low music coming from the speakers and a glass of whisky in his hand, his head resting against the back of the couch. Suddenly there was a knock at the door breaking Rufus' daze.

"Damn!" Rufus muttered as his pulled himself from the couch and shuffled towards the door. "What is it?" he almost shouted impatiently as he flung the door open, stopping dead as he saw who stood behind.

"Hi! Mr Humphrey!" The young man spoke extending his hand to the older man. "Sorry to interrupt you I'm.."

"Nate Archibald...erm I shouldn't know that!" Rufus blushed. "You go to school with Dan and Jenny don't you?" he continued trying to explain himself.

"Yes I do sir. You wouldn't be able to help me? I'm looking for Vanessa, I thought Dan might know where she is!" Nate enquired politely.

"Sorry Nate, Dan and Vanessa have gone to a gig tonight they won't be back for a while!" Replied Rufus.

"Oh, ok" Nate said with disappointment in his voice. "Thank you anyway

I'll let you get back to your evening then!" Being stopped as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Added Rufus hastily, "Like I said they won't be back for a while, but you're welcome to wait here, save you coming all the way back later!" He continued.

"Really? I don't want to put you out!" Nate asked.

"It's fine, come on in!" Rufus returned putting his arm around Nate's shoulder and gently guiding him into the loft with a friendly smile.

"Thanks for this Mr Humphrey, I really didn't fancy going home, parents you know!" Nate said with a smile realising who he was talking to.

"Ha, believe it or not I remember what it's like to be young!" Rufus chuckled. "And it's Rufus. Take a seat." He offered gesturing to the couch, "Do you want a drink? I don't condone underage drinking, but you look like you could use it, no offense!"

"Ok.. Mr Humph...Rufus, I will take that drink thanks!" Nate smiled.

After pouring the drinks, Rufus handed the glass to Nate, noting his appearance as he did. The teenager was wearing a perfectly fitting grey/silver suit and a crisp white shirt that clung to his clearly defined body, he'd obviously been to some high society function Rufus thought. He noted Nate's almost breathtakingly handsome face, his piercing blue eyes and his light brown hair gently sweeping across his forehead. During his years on the road as a rockstar Rufus had messed around with guys but since he settled down he'd suppressed his urges towards men, successfully keeping his secret from his wife Allison, Lily and the kids. Nate though was a different story he was exactly what turned Rufus on, and he knew he was going to have a hard time keeping his head around Nate.

"Thanks!" Nate said taking the drink, snapping Rufus away from his thoughts.

He sat, slowly sipping the drink, Rufus sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Nate looked at the older man he was wearing a red and black faded plaid shirt and some dark worn jeans, he had stubble on his face, just enough for it to look good and his black unruly hair was swept across his face. The two chatted for half an hour or so knocking back a couple of drinks before the subject of girls came up.

"So, you and Vanessa?" Rufus enquired.

"Yeah kinda!" Nate smiled in reply looking down at his glass as he did. "We haven't actually managed to get things going yet, but she's a great girl!"

"Yes she is!" Confirmed Rufus "And if you mess her around I'll come looking for you!" He joked nudging Nate's shoulder.

"I wont't Mr Humph...sorry Rufus!" Laughed Nate nervously.

"So what about you and Blair, she really doesn't seem like your type, I mean Blairs', well Blair and you're definitely nothing like her!" Asked Rufus feeling slightly stupid seemingly knowing all about this teenagers love life.

"Yeah I know what you mean man, when I look back on it now it seems like a different life, you know we were going out for what seemed like a lifetime and she only put out after she was 17, everytime we'd be getting into 'it' and I'd be you know err...sorry I'm getting a bit carried away!" Nate said interrupting himself a little embarrassed, relaxing a little too much after the liquor.

"Don't worry about we're both guys here, go on!" Rufus reassuringly told Nate.

"Ok! Well I'd be erm... like rock hard grinding into her and she'd be pulling off my shirt and then she would just stop saying some crap about wanting it to be just right, and I'd be left to finish off alone!" Nate recalled with frustration, inadvertently groping his now hard dick through his tight suit pants.

"Women certainly are a mystery even at my age, hahaha!" Laughed Rufus, briefly picturing Nate jerking his throbbing teenage cock causing his ownto grow in his pants. "Another drink?" he offered hoping to distract himself from his thoughts.

"Thanks man!" Nate replied.

Rufus rose from the couch moving to the kitchen attached to the room. He placed the glasses on the counter and pulled the bottle from the shelf. When he'd finished pouring the drinks he looked over to Nate who's head was leant back, he had his eyes closed as he faced the ceiling. Making his way back to the couch Rufus quietly placed the drinks on the table and slowly sat next to Nate on the couch. He looked over the young man next to him, maybe it was the drink but he looked even more beautiful than before, the talk about sex and the drink had obviously had an effect on Nate, he was deep in his thoughts with a smile across his face and his hard cock clearly visible in his pants.

After watching him for a few minutes, Rufus' lust grew, eventually abandoning any self control Rufus licked his lips nervously edging his hand over towards Nate, first lightly brushing then settling his hand on the teenagers toned thigh gently squeezing it and letting it settle there, judging Nate's reaction. With no reaction from Nate, Rufus pushed on moving his hand gradually nearer and nearer along the smooth expensive fabric of Nate's pants, to his rock hard dick, finally feeling it pulse under his touch moulding his hand round the material covered cock. Nate remained lost in his thoughts as he moaned deeply at the sensation he was feeling at the hand of Rufus, until he felt lips pressed to his, causing him to quickly snap out of his daze. He opened his eyes to see Rufus pulling away from their kiss, he was about to push the older man away and scream abuse at him when Rufus leaned back in for another kiss. He didn't know why but he let him press his soft lips to his own, his eyes remained open for a second or two eventually closing them and fully embracing Rufus' kiss, feeling the rough stubble against his young smooth face, opening his mouth to allow their tongues to intertwine. Nate placed his hand on the back of Rufus' head running his fingers through his soft dark hair to gain control of the now passionate kiss. Rufus' hand continued exploring Nate's cock, unfastening the button and zip sliding his hand into

Nate's open pants. He felt the stretched material of Nate's underwear barely containing his teen cock. Pulling away from the kiss Rufus looked over Nate, he wondered  
>what Dan and Jenny would say if they walked in now, here was their father with his hand on the rock hard dick of with their classmate, who a second ago was locked in a long deep kiss with him.<p>

"We should stop this" Rufus announced with a little panic still inches from Nate.

"I wasn't expecting this but... erm I don't want to stop!" Nate replied with a flash of his killer smile.

"If this is what you want!" Smiled Rufus back at the beautiful young man.

Rufus slide his fingers under the waistband of Nate's underwear wrapping his hand around the throbbing young cock, he immediately noticed the heat it emanated. Having been such a long time since he had been with a guy Rufus had almost forgotten how good it felt hold another man's cock. Rufus pulled it free of its tight confines into the cool air staring at it like he had never seen a hard dick before. He noted all the details it was about 8.5 inches, just thick enough to close his large hand around, the prominent veins and the large purple head. He crawled on the floor between Nate's leg's never releasing his hold on the object of his fascination. He began slowly working Nate's cock moving his hand up and down, whilst Nate returned to his position with his eyes closed. Rufus used his free hand to unbutton Nate's body hugging shirt, one button at a time, licking his lips in anticipation, revealing a smooth developed chest and defined abs with line of hair down to his crotch, the white of the shirt contrasting the teenagers tanned skin. As he worked Nate's dick, Rufus explored his now exposed torso, running his free hand over his pecs, bushing his nipples with his thumb and following the lines of his six pack.

"God Mr Humphrey!" Nate suddenly announced, breaking the silence that had taken over the room.

Rufus smiled hearing the young man moan whilst using his thumb to tease the head of Nate's dick causing a louder moan of ecstasy.

"Are you gonna suck that Mr Humphrey or you just teasing me?" Nate demanded nodding to his dick with a cocky attitude.

"Oh I'm planning on it ", Returned Rufus "And I told you it's Rufus!"

"I prefer to call you Mr Humphrey... so what you waiting for MR HUMPHREY?" Replied Nate with an authoritative tone.

Immediately Rufus lowered his head, Nate's cock an inch from his face, he took in the intoxicating smell of the young man. Until now he had barely even thought about his own cock but he noticed how hard he had become it strained against his jeans. He couldn't remember the last time he was so turned on, precum leaked from him uncontrollabely and he took the opportunity to readjust himself into a more comfortable position. Rufus tentatively ran his tongue over the smooth purple cock head, immediately tasting the precum that had escaped, he used his tongue to explore the teenage dick, running it all over the large head, down the long shaft and over his smooth heavy balls. Nate felt Rufus' heavy stubble scratch his ball causing him to bite his bottom lip in pleasure. Rufus swiftly moved back up opening his mouth wide to accommodate the large dick about to invade his hungry mouth. In one seamless move he had devoured half of the young studs inflamed cock.

"That's it Mr Humphrey suck my dick!" Nate sneered looking down at the man old enough to be his father, on his knees between his legs blowing him like some common slut "You like the taste of my teenage cock!"

"Hummmum!". Was all Rufus could manage in agreement.

"HAHAHA! " laughed Nate "Well you suck dick better than any bitch!"

Rufus couldn't believe the position he was is in sure he liked guys but he was rarely in this position sucking dick, and he definitely didn't let cocky little bastards dominate him like this, but he couldn't stop himself it was like he was addicted.

Nate put his hand on Rufus's head guiding him up and down, "Think you can handle it all slut!" Nate panted, and without warning pushed Rufus' head down hard, thrusting his hips up at the same time forcing all of his 8.5 inches of meat to back of Rufus' throat. Rufus fought against his gag reflex not to choke, steadying himself on Nate's toned stomach and strong egs, no matter how uncomfortable it was there was no stopping him now. Quickly he adjusted, masterfully working the young cock in his mouth. As he brought his lips slowly up the thick shaft he could feel the blood pumpingthrough the flesh. His pants were now painfully tight, he needed some release and awkwardly fumbled with his jeans pulling open the buttons and releasing his swollen dick, never losing his rhythm on Nate' dick. The younger man was now bucking harder against Rufus, tangling his fingers in his hair to get a better hold on the older man's head. Rufus gripped his cock tight, building up a fast pace on his own 9 inches before leaving his own pleasure as he felt Nate's body tense up, his anticipation building.

"JESUS DUDE, I'M GONNA CUMMMMMMMM!" Nate screamed holding Rufus' head down as his body spasmed, his first wad of cum flying from his cock into Rufus' mouth. Rufus felt Nate's cock release covering his tongue, then he felt Nate spasm again and another as Nate's cum shot into his mouth then more and more. Rufus tried desperately to swallow it all but some escaped from the edge of his mouth. Finally after Nate had emptied his entire load, Rufus reluctantly pulled off his dick.

"Fuck that was hot man!" Nate said, with ecstasy in his voice. "Looks like you could do with some attention yourself!" He added nodding to Rufus' neglected dick, as Rufus whipped Nate's cum from his chin and licking his fingers. "Good?" Nate asked with a sly grin.

"Hmmm" Rufus replied moving in for a kiss, as their tongues met Nate could taste himself on Rufus.

As Rufus pulled away from the kiss, surprising Rufus and himself Nate demanded "I want you to come for me... on me!".

Rufus stood up and looked down over the young man beneath him, his chest exposed through his open shirt and his still hard cock resting against his abs he looked magnificent in his post sex state. He slowly without speaking took hold of his large cock pulling his hand back over the engorged head down the shaft and back up over the head picking up pace quickly jacking himself hard needing a quick release, staring down at Nate into his captivating eyes. Nate watched Rufus roughly jerking his massive cock he could barely tear his gaze away from the show except to lock eyes with the handsome older man, he lightly rubbed his hands over his muscular chest and his hard sensitive nipples.

"You ready for this boy?" Rufus barked.

"Oh yes Mr Humphrey, cum on me." Nate replied eagerly.

"OhhhhHHH FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Rufus shouted as his load finally shot from his cock, his cum splattered first on Nate's chest then another hit his cheek, Rufus' frantic jerking slowing as he milked his cock, and last of his cum ran out over his hand onto Nate's stomach some covering his still hard dick.

"Clean me up, Mr Humphrey!" Ordered Nate looking up at his friend's father giving him a few moments to enjoy the moment.

Rufus smiled falling to his knees, starting at Nate's cock he licked his own cum from the warm skin, moving up to his stomach licking every bit of cum up. Nate brought the cum from his cheek to his mouth sucking Rufus off his fingers savouring the taste of another man in his mouth for the first time. Finally Rufus slide his tongue across Nate's pecs clearing the last bit of cum from his hard teenage body. Moving for one final kiss Rufus forcefully pressed his lips against to Nate's his stubble again rubbing Nate's smooth face, the two men fighting for dominance, tasting the cum mix between their intertwined tongues. Finally the passionate kiss subsided and the two men parted.

"That was amazing Nate!" Rufus offered his rugged face relaxed in pleasure from their encounter looking over at the young man, briefly glancing at the clock behind him. "OH shit we'd better get cleaned up Dan and Vanessa could be back any minute!"

Nate and Rufus quickly rose from the couch, Nate pulled up his pants and rapidly buttoned up his shirt pulling on his jacket while Rufus stuffed his semi hard cum covered cock back into his jeans and tidied his hair.

Just as they finished the door flew open and Dan and Vanessa entered the loft.

"Hey Dad we're back!" Dan announced.

"Hey Rufu...!" Vanessa added stopping as she saw Nate.

"N-Nate! Hey, uh Vanessa, Nate's here!" Dan said in his usual nervous awkward manner.

"I can see that Dan!". Vanessa replied "Hey what are you doing here?" Vanessa asked turning her attention to Nate.

"I..I'm here to see you... I..I was wondering if you wanted to do something!" Nate returned trying to act normal, as normal as possible after what had just happened.

"Sure!" Vanessa confirmed with a broad smile.

"Great!" Nate said walking over to Vanessa putting his arm around her guiding her out of the door. "Thanks for having me Mr Humphrey!" He finished prompting a knowing smile between the two men.

"Was my pleasure Nate, you're welcome anytime!" Rufus half shouted as Vanessa and Nate left the loft chatting.

"Bye then!" Dan said sarcastically waving and pushing the door to. "That was pretty weird!" Dan continued turning on the spot with his hands clasped

to face his dad.

"What do you mean son!" Rufus replied squeezing Dan's shoulder "He was just waiting for Vanessa!" he explained as he turned away from his son to pick up the empty glasses smiling to himself as he did and leaving the room, leaving Dan alone and slightly confused.


End file.
